This mechanical invention relates generally to edge guards, and more particularly it relates to novel non-metallic edge guards, for use such as on the trailing edge of swinging closures.
Edge guards are used as protective and decorative articles on the edges of objects. In the case of a swinging closure of an automotive vehicle such as an automobile door, an edge guard which is applied to the trailing edge of the swinging closure can provide not only decoration, but also protection when the trailing edge is swung against an object. The edge guard can provide protection not only for the trailing edge of the swinging closure, but also for an object which may be struck by the trailing edge of the swinging closure. That is not to say that an edge guard can protect and withstand substantial impacts, but edge guards are useful in preventing chipping, knicking, scratching and like damage which typically arises in regular everyday use of an automobile, for example the opening and closing of a car's doors in a confined space such as in a crowded parking lot.
Applicant is the inventor of many edge guard improvements over the years. These improvements are the subjects of many patents. For the most part, these patented improvements relate to metallic edge guards, or insulated metallic edge guards. Metal possesses superior decorative and functional characteristics, and the insulated metallic edge guards advantageously combine the benefits of metallic and non-metallic components.
Although Applicant continues to prefer the insulated metallic type of edge guard for automotive use because of the combination of benefits which it provides, he has discovered novel ways to improve upon non-metallic edge guards which can be useful for certain applications. Certain of these improvements in non-metallic edge guards are the subject of this patent application.
Non-metallic edge guards are not broadly new. Examples exist in prior patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,547,516 and 4,372,083. While these prior non-metallic edge guards claim to possess certain beneficial characteristics, the truth of the matter is that in practice they are difficult to install, especially on contoured edges, and once installed, they may not retain satisfactorilyover the life of the automobile.
The non-metallic edge guard which is the subject of the present invention is constructed and arranged to possess two different exterior surface appearance features, one to one side of the midpoint of the base and the other to the other side, so that a common transverse section for an edge guard can be used on symmetrically opposite doors to present the same exterior appearance feature for both doors, with the particular exterior surface feature presented being one or the other of the two different appearance features.
The invention is embodied in a U-shaped non-metallic edge guard which is fabricated of extruded plastic and provided with a notch structure which i s centrally disposed in the exterior surface of the base of the edge guard.
In one embodiment of the invention, the plastic body itself presents the exterior appearance for the edge guard to one side of this notch structure, extending along the exterior surface of the base and at least onto the exterior of one leg; to the other side of the notch structure, an insert is applied to the exterior surface of the edge guard, extending along the base from the notch and at least onto the exterior of the other leg, and this insert presents a different exterior appearance from that presented to the other side of the notch. Preferably the two legs are of the same length, but they can be different since the transition from one appearance region to the other is at the mid-point of the base.
In another embodiment, two inserts are applied to the exterior surface of the edge guard on opposite sides of the notch structure. The cooperative effect of each insert with the corresponding side of the edge guard is such that the exterior surface appearance presented by one side is different from that presented bythe other side. This difference in appearance may be presented by making the inserts different in color and/or size and/or by having the legs of different length. Yet in all embodiments of the invention a common transverse cross section of edge guard presents the same exterior appearance on symmetrically opposite vehicle doors, with the particular appearance presented being either of two possible appearances.
The foregoing features, advantages, and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.